Ashley Williams/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Ashley is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue *During the mission on Eden Prime: **When talking to the colonists near the research camp after Shepard convinces them to hand over a pistol, Ashley will ask "Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?" in which Shepard can choose to press or ignore. **When approaching Nihlus's body at the spaceport, Powell a colonist will pop out and explain his situation in which Ashley will say "You survived because your lazy?" In which Shepard can agree or disagree. **Cole will also point out Powell is the one smuggling weapons. Ashley will show her disgust by saying "You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!" in which Shepard can agree with her or tell her to let it go. *On the Citadel: **When traveling the wards Ashley, Kaidan and Shepard notice a view; depending on whether Shepard is male or female he/she will have unique dialogue with either Ashley or Kaidan. Someone will eventually comment that the council might dislike humans. In which male Shepard can respond "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Ashley will then say "If you expect me to get into a tinfoil miniskirt and some thigh-high boots, I want dinner first. Sir." **If Ashley is present during the Terra Firma demonstration, she will voice her opinion that they are just looking for a reason to protest, at which point Shepard can respond with a dialog option that either eases her down or encourages her. **If Ashley is in the party while you speak with Charles Saracino, if you ask him what Terra Firma stands for, he will say that "Earth must stand firm from alien influence." in which Ashley will be unimpressed saying that it's too bad that so many of their followers are just racist. **During the Citadel: Homecoming assignment, if Shepard chooses to keep Nirali Bhatia's body with the Alliance and then returns to Samesh Bhatia to inform him of the situation, Bhatia will not be pleased to hear that his wife's body is being held for experiments. However, if Ashley is in the party, she will provide additional input, having worked with Nirali Bhatia in the 212 on Eden Prime, greatly calming Mr. Bhatia down. **During the Citadel: Rita's Sister assignment, if you choose to take the weapon mods peacefully without trying to fight or arrest Jax, Ashley, if present, will jokingly say "Nobody died", at which point Kaidan will sarcastically respond by saying that he could shoot someone if it would make Ashley "feel better". Ashley will then say "Nah, I'm good." **On the Citadel, when meeting Fist. If Wrex is in the party, he will kill Fist himself, when Wrex kills Fist, Ashley will then demand Wrex to drop the gun. *During the mission on Therum: **When Joker is coming to save them from the collapsing ruin, if Ashley is present she will express the close timing, "Gonna be close Skipper." **On Therum just before rescuing Liara, Ashley will question Shepard if they can trust her since her mother works for Saren. *While talking to Lorik Qui'in on Noveria about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. Williams will pipe up and blame the extranet and video games for the wild views of males about asari. *If Ashley is brought along for the UNC: Depot Sigma-23 assignment, when accessing Major Flores' terminal, and after playing the third entry, she will comment that the rachni need to come with warning labels. Ashley may also say "Cerberus, damn we should've known." *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Ashley says, "Deadly for him, fine for us. What could be better?" Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Ashley, she will offer her opinion. *During the mission on Eden Prime: **Upon entering the dig site then speaking to Ashley she'll note "Impaling your victims instead of just shooting them.. there must be some reason behind it." Kaidan will then say "Classic psychological warfare. They're using terror as a weapon." **At the science camp, Ashley says "It must take a few hours for the spikes to turn people into husks." **Anywhere during the mission if you talk to Ashley she'll say “We thought this world was safe… until the geth showed up.”, “It use to be beautiful here.”, “Somebody’s going to pay for this.”, “Let’s get the bastards.”, and “We should move.” *On the Citadel: **If you talk to Ashley in the Citadel Tower where the council meets, she will state "So this is where the Council passes judgment on all us little folk, huh? Ever get the feeling we're in over are heads, Commander?" **In the Citadel Tower, Ashley will say “I bet all these stair cases aren’t just for show. They make for good defensive position if this place is ever attacked.” and “What are those? Cherry Trees?” when spoken to. **Near the Krogan Monument, Ashley will comment by saying "Hard to believe the krogan were once seen as the saviors of the galaxy." **When you are near the Relay Monument on the Presidium, if you talk to Ashley she'll say "Y'know.. art usually doesn't do much for me, but that relay monument? I like." **Anywhere in the Presidium Ashley will sprout off things like “I can’t tell the aliens from the animals.” They’ve built themselves quite the lake. I wonder if anyone ever drowned in it.” and “This place is a little to perfect. Like they’re hiding something.” **During your visit to Flux, if male Shepard when you talk to Ashley, she'll say "If we weren't on duty, I'd have to show you some on my dance moves..Sir!" If you talk to Ashley as female Shepard, she'll say "Aw, man! My sisters would love this place. Maybe when all this is over, I'll bring them here for a girls night out." **During your visit to Chora's Den, if you talk to Ashley, she will make a rather amusing comment by saying "A million light years from where humanity began only to find a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on stage. I can't decide whether that's funny or sad." If Kaidan is present, he will respond by saying "What? You don't think they're here because of the food?". **On Dock 422, Ashley Williams will say "This is quite the view Commander." If male Shepard Ashley will say a bit more "It's so peaceful up here. Very romantic... if you're into that sort of thing." Spontaneous Sometimes Ashley will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission to Eden Prime: **After leaving the research camp Kaidan will notice something in the sky saying "What is that? Off in the distance." in which Ashley responds "It's a ship. Look at the size of it!" Showing the first glimpse of Sovereign. **When you walk to the railing next to the Prothean Beacon Ashley will say "My god. It's like someone dropped a bomb" Kaidan will reply with "That must be where the geth ship landed." *During the mission to Therum: **While coming up to the outpost, Ashley will say "This route's a no-go. They have height and cover." **Before entering the elevator in the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will say "Dare you to spit over the side." **At the top of the second elevator inside the Prothean Ruins, Ashley will note "Protheans built to last. Looks like a lava flow poured in here." Mass Effect 3 * During Priority: Geth Dreadnought, if Ashley is brought as a squadmate, and Shepard romanced her in the first game but Tali in the second, Ashley can either be hostile or forgiving, depending on the level of rapport you have built up with her. Regardless, when Tali makes a suggestive comment about her relationship with Shepard, Ashley will ask if they can talk about something else. Also, when reunited with Legion, Ashley will ask "you're on a first name basis with a Geth." Category:Unique dialogue